Some Things
by Ezarine Bloom
Summary: AU. SessKag. Oneshot. This guy can't help but think. [complete]


**Disclaimer- **I don't own InuYasha.  
**A/N-** This is a one-shot, the beginning is in Sesshoumaru's POV. I can't guarantee that this is a perfect fanfiction, since my current abilities only lie with one-shots lately…

* * *

**Some Things Never Change**

She was supposed to be mine; eternally mine. We were perfect for each other. I said so; she said so. Not agreed, said. She spoke those words so willingly, as if they were the only words she could comprehend. And yet… that was only days before she met my _half_ brother. What a fool I was; an idiot. I was a complete and utter incompetent fool…_idiot,_ my mistake.

Kagome Higurashi- she was the one who I was closest to in the beginning. She was the only friend I had in high school. I guess it turned into something _more_ when one day she just came up to me in the hallway during school and kissed me. Of course I kissed her back. I would have been a fool to turn down one of the most beautiful young women in Shinboku High School, in Tokyo.

I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi, by the way. I'm three years older than my _ex-_girlfriend, Kagome. I go to Hiroshima University near Tokyo and I am in my last year of college. Now I'm by myself, no longer with my girlfriend. All because of one reason:

She chose my brother…_half_ brother, InuYasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the sidewalk with swift strides, uncertain and, quite frankly, uncaring of where he was headed. It certainly didn't matter anymore.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing  
about this part of town…_

_  
Kagome, if only you believed me when I told you what my brother was like…_ thought Sesshoumaru, as he climbed a small set of steps. _He treats you like you're a possession, like something he won purely for sport in his spare time. I can't take it anymore! I've been sitting back and watching as he spews out lies to her._

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice as he passed the duck pond in the middle of the park, a small green-headed duckling following a pale grey and black duckling, both almost waddling into his path. _I could try… Keep ignoring what's going on between them. I'm strong-willed. I can handle it… I've handled worse. I've been in tougher situations. People admire me, are envious of me for my stamina; my perseverance in all aspects of life._ Sesshoumaru had stopped unaware under a large sakura tree.

_  
When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances  
on the hope I forget that you hate him  
more than you notice  
I wrote this for you…_

Sesshoumaru just wanted to be the center of her world again, just as he was only months prior. His life was in shambles and his relations had decreased without the presence of Kagome in his _life_ anymore. Luckily his scores were as perfect as ever. It would not be pretty to flunk his last year of college, especially when he had his father pay for an extra year to go for master's degrees in International Relations, Business/ Accounting, and Technologies courses. And art…

_I tried, I really did. I thought I was good enough. Everyone else seems to think so… But they don't matter. Only Kagome does._ Sesshoumaru knew, but Kagome didn't. Everyone knew- but she didn't. Those secret little escapades that InuYasha made almost every other night, and the reason why he -often enough- cancelled appointments in the day, going out early for lunch, coming back home late at night smelling like a woman when he had clearly stated he was going 'partying with his buds'. InuYasha, himself, was a detestable sin.

_  
You need him. I could be him.  
I could be an accident  
but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him…_

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing  
about this part of town…_

_  
InuYasha doesn't realize what he has; what he took away from me without a care. But maybe I should be a little less angry at him. After all, I always seemed to take what should have been his when we were younger…_ Or not. Sesshoumaru growled lightly to himself and happened to scare a couple that had been walking past his prone figure. They gave a jump from shock and walked briskly away to the opposite side of the large pond.

_  
Someday I'll appreciate in value,  
get off my ass and call you.  
But for the meantime I'll sport my brand new  
fashion of waking up with pants  
on at 4:00 in the afternoon…_

_  
_Getting off of his ass before 10 AM nowadays was a miracle. You would rarely catch him in his true form- pristine down to the red-heart boxers that he loved wearing. And he just happened to be wearing that pair at this minute. _Fuck this all!_ He really wasn't used to swearing. It just came at random moments, as one he knew well stated: "You can't always control what you say, but what does it matter? Sometimes swearing is just necessary."

_  
You need him; I could be him.  
I could be an accident  
but I'm still trying; that's more  
than I can say for him…_

Without realizing, once again, Sesshoumaru had exited the park grounds and was now walking singularly down the shopping center sidewalk. Passing a music import store, he listened intently as the American song played out. It had just gone back into the chorus, and he had a feeling it would be ending in a couple of minutes. And he happened to recognize this as one of the bands he had recently gotten into._ Fall Out Boy…_

"_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing  
about this part of town…"_

Sesshoumaru hastily stepped into the music store, secretly eager to see the selection of music. He was allowed to have tastes for music other than the European classics Bach, Beethoven, and Tchaikovsky.

"_(Won't find out) he won't find out,  
(Won't find out) he won't find out…"_

Maybe some new music would help him feel better. No doubt he needed it…

"_Where is your boy tonight?"_ Sesshoumaru sang along quietly with the song.

"_I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing  
about this part of town…"_

Trailing off with the song, he listened while standing in one of the CD isles, with his ears turned toward the speakers on either side of the store. How ironic was it that this song matched his odd-ball situation? One could only guess…

"_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman. (He won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing  
about this part of town…"_

Sesshoumaru left the store, just noticing that the sun was beginning to lower from the sky and the moon was taking its place. How long had he been out? He wondered silently as he walked away.

_Kagome... Where is your boy tonight?_

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman. (He won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing  
about this part of town…_


End file.
